Club Penguin AirFlights Flight 733
Club Penguin AirFlights Flight 733 was the third and last daily (meaning the last plane to go every day) flight to South Pole City to Pengu Town. It was a Snowing 737-300. The plane crashed due to crashing into a mountain. In total, there were 137 passengers and 5 crew. All perished. * Note: That it was formerly known as Antarctica AirFlights The Plane The plane was a Snowing 737-300 with registration 3E-744ER. It belonged to the airliner for 5 years before the accident. It had no problems for the whole time. Starting of the Accident On 29 Jaunary 1993, at about 9:40 AM, Antarctic AirFlights Flight 733 started to carry passengers. Captain Marain Lee, with First Officer Dave Kuan are the captains of the flight. 137 passengers boarded the flight, and five crew too. The controller, held by Lovgads Green. It took off at Runway 2A, at the South Pole Cnt'l Airport. By 9:51, the airplane gone airborne and into the skys it fly. Crash At about 12:40 PM, the plane was entering the Trans-Antarctica zone. The Captain, at the cockpit, read the altitude (still at autopilot). It was at 28,000 feet. The captain later told the passengers to "get ready for landing in one hour". However, it started to rain heavily, followed by a pile of snow. They could not see the outside of the window. The first officer said "We can't see. It's hard to see from this point of view". They decided to call the airport at Pengu Town. The controller at the airport, named "Joe Jenkins", replied "Okay. I still could not see you on the radar screen. I can't help you now". The captain decided to switch back to manual control and turned right as they thought that they were near to the mountains. However, the snow became so heavy, they could not see anything. They later saw mountains and... The controller at the airport tried to call the plane three times, asking "Antarctica AirFlights Flight 733. Do you read me?". There were no response for all three calls. They waited, and many other flights came. By the supposed arrival time, which is 1:40 PM, it was still not on the radar. The controller told the others at the control station "This might be serious. Call for a search operation". They started searching. Search They thought they crashed upon a mountain, thus searching thru one by one. The three helicopters started the search at 3:35 PM, and the snow was falling on their screens. They searched from west to east. Eventually, the third helicopter found it stranded and broken on the eastern part, crashed and disordered. Investigation The ATSB (Antarctic Transportation Safety Board) started investigating. They have gone to the wreckage and found the plane, being smashed. They have learnt that the plane had crashed during a rainy day. But why did the route go through the mountains? Why did it crash when the routing was supposed to go above the mountains? The Board is going to find out. They have retrived several items: the route chart, the clothing of some passengers, an airsickness bag, some magazines, the procedures and more. When checking the passengers, they found out that all 137 passengers, and 5 crew perished from the flight. They started to think about if it was caused by weather. After discovering the time and location of the flight, it was concluded that the weather was bad. But... why did the autopilot go through the area? Or was it on manual control? The investigators, using all their brains and flippers to do so, took the blackbox. They looked into the flight data recorder, and found that the controls switched to manual at about 1:15, and later must have crashed at approx. 1:20. They also looked into the chart, and found that the routes say that they were supposed to go through the mountains above. However, because of the maunal control, the rain made it heavy to see, and thus resulting in a loss of the plane. A hull loss of the plane. But why did the pilot switch to manual control and turned right? They looked into the pilots' record of flying and personal info, and they found a shocking discovery. The pilot was not particular with the area and was unconsious of the flight passing through. He decided to use manual control as he thought the plane was going to crash into a mountain. They also found out that the procedures read: At any situation of bad weather during manual control, call the penguins at the airport. If no response, please use the location indicator located at the side. They found out the cause to all their questions. Aftermath The ATSB made new rules after the overwhelming reports of the pilots and weather. Final report: The accident was not prevented due to both pilot error and weather problems. It was crashing into terrain. The pilot did not read procedures, did not look at flight indicator, and has low flying experiance. Also, the controller did not help at all. The weather made the pilots thinking to turn right. They made new rules to the aviation industry. No pilot should not go manually through the Trans-Antarctica mountains and must follow the routes, even during bad weather. All pilots were asked to read the procedures at all emergencies. The controller was jailed for not helping them. This made flying safer for all penguins. Jet Pack Guy however commented about the event.He said:"What in the name of billybob Why you put the Air Traffic control in jail? You should let him because Club Penguin is a game where you kill Penguins (Now Chickens thanks to the army of Farting with a fart 5000 and a big hooter disney workers). I kill you if you don't free him" The Air Trafic Control guy was set free! Memorial However, the sadness of the penguins did not go away. (TO BE CONTINUED) See Also